highschooldxdfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Ріас Ґреморі
Ріас Ґреморі ' — головна героїня, шкільний ідол, господиня Іссея. Демониця родом зі знатного роду Ґреморі, що носить титул герцогів. Молодша сестра Сазекса Люцифера, який зараз носить ім'я Сатани, і наступна глава роду Ґреморі. Голова шкільного клубу окультних досліджень. Також за нею закріплена територія міста, в якому живе Іссей і в кінцевому рахунку їй підкоряється його школа. У команді демонів має ранг короля. Закохана в Іссея і з розвитком сюжету, як і Асія, оселилася в його будинку. Відповіла на визнання Іссея взаємністю. Через те, що її груди є ключем до посилення Іссея, серед ворогів і в серіалі має прізвисько «Принцеса-перемикач» . Зовнішність Ріас — це красива молода дівчина, яка знаходиться в кінці підліткового віку. Має білу шкіру, блакитні очі (синьо-зелені в аніме) та пишні груди. Її відмінна риса це її довге гарне волосся криваво-червоного кольору, яке досягає її стегон, з одним пасмом волосся (відоме в Японії як ахоґе), що стирчить з верхньої частини голови. В її волоссі також є вільні пасма, що падають їй на чоло і бічні пасма, що обрамляють її обличчя. Її зріст становить 178 см., що робить її однією з найвищих персонажів серед жінок. Хоча Ріас носила різні види одягу протягом усього аніме, її найбільш часто використовуваний одяг це шкільна форма для дівчаток Академії Куо, яка складається з білої сорочки на гудзиках, із довгими рукавами (короткі рукави для весни і літа) та із чорною стрічкою на комірі сорочки, яку вона носила під чорним плащем на плечі; корсета на ґудзиках, пурпурової спідниці з білими акцентами, і коричневих туфель на білих шкарпетках. Ріас також носить спокусливу білизну і ремені, особливо, коли вона хоче поспати з Іссеєм. У деяких випадках, незважаючи на гарний зір, вона носить окуляри, особливо коли про щось роздумує. Їй здається, що так краще думається. Особистість Ріас дуже добра та співчутлива, особливо по відношенню до своїх слуг та близьких людей. Також вона не любить жорстокість по відношенню до людей, це можна зрозуміти, коли вона висловлює свої відразу до Маріуси Цепеш, який використовує свою сестру заради власної вигоди. Вона вважає Іссея особливим, тому починає ревнувати, коли інші дівчата поряд із ним; вона стає зовсім іншою, коли бачить його та інших дівчат разом або коли справа доходить до навчання. незважаючи на свій образ зрілої жінки, вона показує свій справжній вік та розчаровуватись, коли інші дівчата фліртують з Іссеєм. Вона пишається ім'ям своєї сім'ї, хоча і не полюбляє, коли її розглядають тільки як Ріас із сім'ї Ґреморі. Причиною її життя у людському світі є те, що тут кожен бачить в ній тільки Ріас, а не демона. Вона полюбляє дразнити Іссея та Асію але в той же час дає зрозуміти (Асії чи іншим), що Іссей належить їй, і вона не збирається ділитись ним з кимось. Вона не соромиться показувати свої груди Іссеї або спати із ним голою (що вона завжди і робить, пояснюючи це тим, що вона не може спати не голою або без Іссея). Ставши дівчиною Іссея, вона починає проявляти більше впевненості у відносинах із ним, а також більше не ревнує, коли Іссей із іншими дівчатами, як це було раніше; вона також прийняла мрію Іссея створити власний гарем. Проте, не дивлячись на це, вона все ще показую деякі ознаки ревнощів, коли Іссей не проводить достатньо часу з нею, але вона все одно любить і вірить в нього. Як і Акено, вона показує ознаки залежності по відношенню до Іссея, втрачаючи волю до боротьби та лідерства. Історія Ріас — дочка і друга дитина у сім'ї Ґреморі. Вона стала спадкоємицею роду, після того як її брат, Сазекс, став Люцифером, втративши статус спадкоємця. Після оголошення цього права, вона повинна була обручитися з Райзером Феніксом. До подій аніме, Ріас воскресила Акено Хімеджіму, Конеко Тоджьо, Юто Кібу та Ґаспера Владі у якості своїх шахових фігур. Ріас познайомилась із Акено, своїм ферзем, першою слугою та найкращою подругою, у Японії, рятуючи її від смерті від своїх соклановців з клану Хімеджіма після того, як Акено випадково потрапила на територію Генріха Корнеліуса Аґріппи. Пізніше вона зустріла Конеко, свою другу слугу, після того, як її брат врятував Конеко від смерті, передавши її під опіку Ріас. Пізніше вона воскресила Юто та Ґаспера, перший помер після проекту «Святого Меча», а другого вбили мисливці на вампірів. За два роки до початку подій аніме, вона поступила в Академію Куо разом із Акено, Соною та Цубакі, відродивши клуб окультних досліджень і ставши його президентом. Сюжет Пробудження Імператора Червоного Дракону Вона відроджує Іссея у якості слуги після того, як він був убитий павшим ангелом Рейнар (Юма Амано). Потім вона рятує його, коли Іссея атакує інший павший ангел, Донасік. Важко пораненого і потребуючого медичної допомоги, вона повертає його до себе додому, де проводить з ним ніч, зцілюючи його рани. На наступний день, після школи, вона знайомить його зі своїми слугами та представляє його всім, як нового члена своєї групи. Вона знову врятувала його, на цей раз від Фріда Селцена, разом з іншими членами клубу окультних досліджень. Коли Іссей йде у покинуту церкву, щоб врятувати Асію Ардженто, Ріас допомагає йому, розправившись із трьома союзниками Рейнар. Потім вона відроджує Асію у якості слона для своєї колекції шахових фігур, що викликає радість у Іссея. На початку другого тому після звичайного щоденного тренування з Іссеєм Ріас повідомляє шокованому Іссею, що з ним залишиться Асія, успішно переконуючи батьків Іссея, що Асія перебуває тут заради навчання нареченої, що робить їх щасливими. Пізніше Ріас відправляється в кімнату Іссея в нічний час, намагаючись змусити Іссея лишити її невинності в надії розірвати її заручини. Однак спроба була припинена з появою Грейфії Люцифуж, ферзя Сазекса, яка сварить Ріас за спробу розірвати заручини, встановлені її братом і батьком. Коли наречений Ріас, Райзер Фенікс, з'являється в клубі окультних досліджень, Ріас, яка все ще не була задоволена цими заручинами, погодилася на рейтингову гру з Райзером за умови, що в разі перемоги Ріас ця угода стане недійсною, а в разі перемоги Райзера, Ріас довелося б негайно вийти заміж за нього. В рамках підготовки до своєї рейтингової гри з Райзером, Ріас створює тренувальний табір в горах для Іссея та Асії, у яких немає бойового досвіду. Під час навчання в горах, Ріас починає відчувати сильні почуття до Іссея. У день рейтингової гри, Ріас змагається з Райзером в реплікованій версії Академії Куо, встановленій в іншому просторі. Хоча битва спочатку пішла на користь команді Ріас, вони, в кінцевому рахунку, програли через брак людей в своїй команді; вони здалися, побачивши, що Іссея б'ють до смерті, а він, у свою чергу, не дивлячись на свій стан, все ще намагається боротися за неї. Пізніше ми її бачимо на заручинах в підземному світі, які були перервані Іссеєм, який прийшов, щоб ще раз кинути виклик Райзер з зарученою Ріас на кону, в цей раз Іссей перемагає. Після того, як Іссей допомагає розірвати заручини між Ріас та Райзером, вона закохується в Іссея та цілує його в перший раз. Вона переїжджає в будинок Іссея після інциденту з Райзером. Народження Дракона-Імператора Грудей У третьому томі, Ріас представляє своїх нових слуг, Іссея та Асію, членам ради студентів на чолі з Соною Сітрі, чистокровним демоном високого рангу з клану Сітрі, яка є її другом дитинства та суперником. Іссей зауважує зміни у поведінці Юто після того, як він побачив фотографію Іссея зі своїм другом дитинства, Іриною Шідо, на задньому фоні фотографії виднівся святий меч. Ріас розповідає про минуле Юто Іссею і сильно засмучується, коли Юто починає шукати способи помсти після зустрічі з Іриною та Зеновією. Вона і Сона дізналися про таємний союз між Іссеєм, Конеко і Саджі з дуетом церковників; за те, що вони пішли на такий ризикований крок і тримали все потай, вони покарали своїх слуг. Коли Кокабіель, один з лідерів павших ангелів, оголошує війну роду Ґреморі і Сітрі, Ріас збирає всіх своїх підлеглих (крім Юто), щоб відбити атаку павшого ангела. Під час битви Кокабіель закликає кілька Церберів, які стали справжньою проблемою для команди Ріас і Сітрі, втім, становище врятували Юто з Зеновією, які раптово прийшли на підмогу, з їх допомогою з Церберами було покінчено. Після того, як Юто увійшов у стан Руйнівника Балансу і зруйнував у цьому стані, разом з Зеновією, яка почала використовувати Дюрандаль, Екскалібур, команда Ґреморі була змушена напасти на Кокабіеля. Втім, він з легкістю блокував всі атаки, проте його переміг Валі Люцифер, володар Божественного Розділення, якого послав Азазель з наказом повернути Баракіеля. Після битви, Зеновія, дізнавшись всю правду про смерть Біблейського Бога, вирішила стати демоном, ставши таким чином другим «конем» Ріас Ґреморі. У четвертому томі, після того як Іссей розповів про свої неодноразові зустрічі з Азазелєм, Ріас лютує через нахабство лідера павших ангелів, однак відразу ж їх увага перейшла на Сазекса Люцифера, який прийшов до Ріас, Сатана говорить, що Азазель не збирається діяти як Кокабіель і на даний момент він зайнятий вивченням Священних Механізмів. Пізніше, за наказом Сазекса, Ріас знімає печатку з кімнати, у якій знаходиться її другий «слон», Ґаспер Владі, вампір полукровка, якого Ріас переродила у демона за допомогою мутованого уламка зла. В ході мирних переговорів між лідерами трьох фракцій, Ріас повинна була доповісти звіт про інцидент з Кокабіелем. Також вона допомогла у звільненні Ґаспера з рук терористів «Бригади Хаосу». В кінці четвертого тому Ріас злиться на Азазеля за те, що він став куратором клубу окультних досліджень, а також за ідею відвезти Іссея у «турне незайманого», кажучи, що невинність Іссея належить їй. Також вона вирішила провести повне оновлення будинку Іссея, після того як Акено, Зеновія і Конеко переїхали жити до нього. У п'ятому томі Ріас повертається до Підземного світу, щоб приймати участь зборі «Молодих демонів», під час якого вони будуть приймати участь у Рейтингових іграх. Перед початком збору Ріас знайомить Іссея зі своїм двоюрідним братом, Сайраогом Баелем, який є найсильнішим молодим демоном. На церемонії відкриття, всіх шістьох молодих демонів спитали, про їхні цілі та мрії. Церемонія закінчилась, коли Сазекс оголосив про перший матч між молодими демонами, який буде проходити між Ріас та Соною. Під час вечірки, яку влаштував Сазекс для молодих демонів, Іссей та Ріас помічають, як Конеко кудись несподівано уходить, вони вирішують прослідкувати за нею; вони побачили, що Конеко пішла у пошуках своєї сестри, Куроки, яка, незважаючи на безшумне стеження Ріас та Іссея, виявила їх. Курока хоче забрати свою сестру із собою, але Ріас каже, що це неможливо, бо Конеко дорога їй, тому вона не дасть нікому, навіть її біологічній сестрі, забрати Конеко. Курока, відчуваючи, що потрапила не у краще положення, використовує спеціальній туман, який впливає на Конеко та Ріас, обмежуючи їх рухливість. Проте туман не подіяв на Іссея. Не дивлячись на це, Ріас все ж допомогла у бою - завдяки її грудям Іссей зміг увійти у стан Руйнівника Балансу. Пізніше, вона приймає участь у Рейтинговій грі проти Сони Сітрі, подруги та суперниці Ріас. Перемогу отримує команда Ріас, втім, Ріас незадоволена грою, бо втратила піл час неї чотирьох слуг, а також не змогла вивільнити потенціал команди. У кінці п'ятого тому, на шляху до світу людей, Ріас, з усіма іншими, зустрічає Діодору Астарота, який робить пропозицію Асії. У шостому томі став відомий наступний суперник Ріас в Рейтингових іграх серед молодих демонів, ним став Діодора Астарот. Рейтингова гра була перервана втручанням Бригади Хаосу, з якої об'єднався Діодора. Під час «смерті» Асії, Іссей, переповнений негативними емоціями, входить в Джаггернаут Драйв, знищуючи все навколо. Його вдалося повернути в нормальний стан завдяки спільним зусиллям Ірини, Валі та Ріас. Героїчний Цицько-Дракон Після перемоги над користувачами Священних Механізмів, яких посилає Фракція Героїв з Бригади Хаосу, Ріас та кілька її слуг відправляються стежити за побаченням Іссея та Акено, хоча їм вдалося втекти від нагляду Ріас. Побачення, втім, закінчується несподівано, так як Іссей з Акено зустрічають норвезького бога Одіна, валькірію Россвайс та Баракіеля, батька Акено. Вони просять клуб окультних досліджень стати охоронцями Одіна, щоб він міг спокійно провести переговори з японськими богами. Пізніше на них нападає злий бог Локі, який хоче вбити Одіна та розпочати Раґнарьок. Локі із легкістю переміг команду Ріас за допомогою Фенріра, однак відступив, як тільки прибула команда Валі, сказавши, що йому досить побачити двох Небесних Драконів разом. Обидві команди вирішили об'єднати сили для перемоги над Локі, вони також попросили ради у Мідґардсома. У ніч перед битвою Ріас вирішила втішити Іссея, який нервував через майбутній бій, таким чином вони поцілувалися втретє. Локі, в кінцевому рахунку, був переможений. Пізніше, Ріас зробила Россвайс своєю другою турою, так як її забув Одін. У додатковому житті восьмого тому Ріас та Іссей відправляються в Підземний світ де проходять церемонію в «Руїнах зв'язку», перевіряючи свою любов один до одного. Однак Іссей не може зрозуміти навіщо взагалі потрібна ця церемонія. Протягом усієї церемонії Ріас з Іссеєм стикаються з чотирма випробуваннями, які були придумані Диявольськими Рейнджерами. У першому випробуванні Ріас та Іссей повинні були танцювати. У другому перевірялися їх манери за столом. У третьому випробуванні перевірили їх знання історії роду Ґреморі, а також загальні поняття про Підземний Світ. В останньому, четвертому випробуванні Іссей повинен був битися з Сазексом/Сатаною Червоним, який з легкістю перемагав Іссея, поки Грейфія не запропонувала скористатися грудьми Ріас як джерелом сили. Завдяки цьому Іссей зміг провести потужний драконячий постріл, хоч й втратив після цього свідомість. Незважаючи на це, він пройшов випробування та офіційно став підходящим кандидатом на роль чоловіка Ріас. У дев'ятому томі Азазель сказав, що Ріас не може допомогти Іссею в боротьбі проти Бригади Хаосу в Кіото, так як вона справляється з іншими проблемами на території Ґреморі разом зі своєю матір'ю та Грейфією. Вона була покликана в Кіото, завдяки чому Іссей зміг створити здібність «Нечесний Прийом Тріана», натиснувши на соски Ріас. На початку десятого тому лайт новели мати Ріас, Венелана, заохочує її прагнення просунути відносини з Іссеєм. Пізніше Ріас спокушає Іссея, намагаючись зайнятися з ним сексом в сауні, що в резиденції Хьодо, але її засмучує те, що Іссей називає її просто «Президент Ріас», а не кличе її за іменем; засмучена, вона йде в сльозах. Пізніше вона виступає проти Сайраорга у Рейтинговій грі, у якій перемагає її команда, завдяки прагненню Іссея, який переміг Сайраорга самотужки. В кінці тому Іссей зізнається у любові до Ріас, називаючи її не «президент», а «Ріас». Вона, проливаючи сльози радості, зізнається, що теж відчуває до нього почуття, після чого вони стають парою. В одинадцятому томі Ріас допомагає Акено, Юто та Іссею підготуватися до здачі екзамену на підвищення до демона середнього класу, Іссей пропонує Ріас сходити на побачення після здачі екзамену. Коли вони відпочивали після екзамену, на них напав Цао Цао з Георгом, які прийшли, щоб вкрасти сили Офіс. Незважаючи на допомогу команди Валі, бій був закінчений на користь Цао Цао, який домігся свого, вкравши силу Офіс. Обидві команди, після бою, потрапили під атаку Темних Женців та Зіґфріда. Зрештою перемогла команда Ґреморі, завдяки Іссею та Ріас, яка відновлювала його магічну силу за допомогою своїх грудей. В кінці тому Ріас з іншими, чекаючи повернення Іссея з вимірювання, яке незабаром має бути знищено, сильно здивувалася, коли замість Іссея телепортувалися Уламки Зла, всі впали у сильний шок, так як повернення Уламків означало, що Іссей мертвий. У 12-му томі, перебуваючи у шокованому стані від «смерті» Іссея, Ріас закрилась у себе в кімнаті і нікому не відповідала і нікого не слухала, поки не прийшов Сайраорг і трохи заспокоїв її. Вона зі своєю командою відправляється до Світу Людей, щоб зустрітись з творцем Уламків Зла — Аджукою Вельзевулом, щоб він перевірив Уламки Зла Іссея. Прийшовши до нього, вони сильно здивувались, так як крім них, до Аджуки прийшли представники Фракції Старого Сатани та Зіґфрід з Фракції Героїв, які запропонували Вельзевулу об'єднатися і вбити інших Великих Дияволів. Втім, Аджука відмовив їм, а коли Фракція Старого Сатани спробувала напасти на нього, він їх всіх з легкістю знищив, залишивши Зіґфріда команді Ріас. Втім, Ріас, як й інші, не були в змозі битися як раніше без Іссея, поки його Уламки Зла не почали передавати почуття Іссея до кожного з них, завдяки чому до них повернулася рішучість до боротьби. Після підтвердження Аджукою, що душа Іссея жива, увесь культ окультних досліджень неймовірно зрадів. Вони вирішили дізнатися, що відбувається у Підземному світі і, після отримання необхідної інформації, вирішують захищати його разом і іншими. Після повернення Іссея Ріас повертає йому його Уламки Зла і цілує. У кінці 12-го тому Ріас вітає Іссея з проходженням тесту на просування до середнього класу і нагадує йому про їх побачення. Легенда про Цицько-Дракона і його Веселих Друзів У 14 томі Ріас та її перство зустрілись із директором Ради Магів — Мефісто Фелесом — з приводу їхнього договору із чарівниками. Ріас також зуміла освоїти контроль над новою завершуючую атакою під час тренувань із Акено. Після переговорів із Фракцією Кармілли вампірів, Ріас була обурена їхніми способами забрати Ґаспера, маніпулючи мирним договором між Трьома Фракціями: якщо Ґаспера не віддати у руки Фракції Кармілли, то буде поставлена під ризик довіра до намірів демонічної сторони підтримувати мир між Трьома Фракціями та іншими сторонами. Ріас вирішує відправитись до Румунії разом з Кібою та Азазелем, щоб дізнатися більше про здібність Ґаспера. У 15 томі Ріас разом з Кібою перебувала у Домі Владі, поки вампір із Дому Владі не попросив їх зустрітися із лідером Фракції Цепеш, Валері Цепеш, що сильно здивувало як Ріас, так і Кібу. In Volume 16 Rias, along with Yuuto, were confined in the Tepes castle in due to the coup d'etat of the anti-government group in the Tepes Faction that are helped by the Khaos Brigade in the shadows. She later reunited with the Occult Research Club members after Azazel told the group to come to Romania as they met the new "King" of Tepes Clan, Valerie Tepes and the new mayor of the town, Marius Tepes. Rias and the group were angered by Marius' action where he doesn't even hide from them the fact that he is indeed controlling Valerie's emotions and actions. After the meeting, Rias and the group were shocked at the appearance of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Lilith. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie and save her; fighting the enhanced Vampires and Grendel along the way and in doing so, used her new move, Extinguished Star, to injure Grendel. Rias later teamed up with Akeno in defeating the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging in the Carmilla's castle town. After returning from Romania, Rias participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. After the meeting, Rias proclaimed that they need to stop Rizevim's violent acts and they need to get stronger in order to do so. In Volume 17, Rias was asked by Rossweisse for permission to have Issei act as her boyfriend due to a lie she told her grandmother, Göndul. Rias and the Occult Research Club went to the Underworld and visit the newly built Auros Academy, which was eventually attacked by Qlippoth, Rias, Sona and their respective Peerage team up to defend the school. Later Rias and Issei fought against Euclid who had captured Rossweisse due to resembling his sister Grayfia, they managed to save her and defeat him and have him arrested. In the aftermath, Rias and Issei help clear the rubble when he asks to talk to her more casually during their private times which gladly accepts, their moment is interrupted by Sona who jokingly offered to build a memorial for them here. In Volume 18, Rias and Issei were watching the Oppai Dragon show, after that she and the rest of the club members went to Heaven to discuss the Christmas project that the alliance is working on with Michael. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the deaths of the Church officials and the presence of Evil Dragons found at the attacks. After Touji Shidou was attacked by Masaomi Yaegaki, the one responsible for the deaths of the Church officials, Rias and the Occult Research Club meet up with Zekram Bael, who revealed to them that he ordered with the permission of Heaven and the Church the death of the exorcist Masaomi and the High-Class Devil Cleria Belial for being in a romantic relationship, in order to maintain the status quo that both sides did not want to disturb. Rias and the other club members helped defend Heaven, with the assistance of Cao Cao much to their surprise, from Qlippoth's sudden assault, he then proceeded to help Rias fight against Ladon where they managed to trap him inside a hole that was made by Cao Cao, allowing Rias to use her Extinguished Star of destruction, thus allowing her to defeat Ladon, Koneko then proceeded to seal Ladon's Soul inside one of the Jewels that she got off of Issei's armor in order to prevent his body from being restored by the Holy Grail. In Volume 19, Rias went to Kyoto along with the other club members for New Year’s Day, where she and Issei meets up with Kunou and her mother Yasaka who greet their arrival. Rias tells Issei about a previous discussion with Yakasa about Kunou attending middle school at Kuoh Academy in the coming year. The two then head to the top of the shrine meet up with their friends who’re giving their prayers while noticing Xenovia suddenly kissing Issei. A few days later, at night in the Hyoudou Residence underground pool, Rias and Issei shows to the members of their club, Vali’s Team, Dulio, Sister Griselda, Tobio and others their new technique too. She the requests Issei to rub sun lotion onto her back, which catches the attention of most of the other girls who also want to take turns in him rubbing lotion on them with Ravel sorting a schedule. The next day, while the gang is going out, they are visited by Vasco Strada, one of the people leading a rebelling against the Church, he Rias a gives a challenge announcing a battle between them and the rebels in three days. Later on, Tannin paid a visit to the Hyoudou Residence, asking for their assistance in looking after an egg of a rare species of Spectral Dragon and is surprised to see that Crom Cruach is the one delivering the egg, it’s revealed that he is currently under Tannins care. On the day of the battle against the Church rebels, they gain assistance from the Sitri group and Brave Saints. They split into two teams to defeat the rebel leaders, Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi, with Rias leading the team to battle against Vasco. The battle against Vasco proves to be difficult as none of them are able to hit him even when Yuuto, Irina, and Arthur joined in, that is until Xenovia was able to beat him with both Durandal and Excalibur. They were about to arrest Vasco until he attacked by Walburga's sudden ambushed, she planned on taking everyone out with her army of Evil Dragons, however, the Dragons are soon immobilized by Rosswiese's barrier and her escape was cut off by Tobio. Rias and her team go up against Walburga who activated her Balance Breaker containing half the soul of Yamata no Orochi, everyone gave it their all against it until it was destroyed by Xenovia's new "Cross Crisis" technique and Issei finishes her off with his Crimson Blaster, resulting in her defeat and arrest. Rias and the others later heard the tragic news of Ravel having gone missing along with Raiser and Diehauser during their Rating Game. In Volume 20, everyone is depressed over the disappearance of Ravel, including Raiser and Diehauser, they believe that Qlippoth is responsible with suspicion of the Champion also being involved. After bathing with Asia, Rias and her noticed Issei's Mother looking at a photo album, she tells them stories about Issei's childhood like the last time Issei went fishing with his Father. she then says while her son is perverted and stupid, he is still an honest person and entrusts him onto both of them. When they heard Ravel was now under Ajuka's care, The D×D members arrive at different dimension resembling a night time beach with two moons where they spot Ajuka next to Ravel who is in a bed barely conscious and assures them that Raiser was sent home safely by Slash Dog’s Team. Ajuka then explains to them about his secret creation from the general public known as the King Pieces and how some top ranked Rating Game contestants have been using them, which was proposed by the higher-ups in the Underworld, a revelation that shocked everyone present. He then explains that while also having one in possession, Diehauser has only ever used his own strength, but reveals the champions involvement in stealing Agreas in order to pursue the truth of everything, another shocking truth revealed to everyone. Soon Ajuka receives a startling call and tells them to return home as Ophis is being attacked by an Evil Dragon. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, Rias' group arrives to see Ophis unconscious on her bed and brutally injured from protecting the Dragon egg from Niðhöggr, who also kidnapped Issei's parents. Just when Kuroka and Le Fay arrive from the rest of Vali’s Team, they bring them info about the location of Agreas, the hideout for Qlippoth’s base. Later on, D×D prepares to strike back as they teleport to Agreas, with the Gremory team being the main force. Rias' group make their way through Agreas when they come across Niðhöggr, everyone began their attack on him with full force with Issei and Rias using their new technique that equips Rias with her own variation of the Scale Mail armor; Crimson Extinct Dragonar. However, all their efforts are useless as Niðhöggr recovers from their attacks using several vials of Phoenix Tears, which is until Crom Crauch appears and brutally beats Niðhöggr. Rias tells Issei to move forward along with Asia to find his parents. In Volume 21, a week after Trihexa was unleashed upon the world, Rias along with the others and Issei's parents await his recovery in a hospital in the Underworld. When Issei wakes up, they're surprised to learn that due to the aftereffects of using DxD mode, he's unable to see, talk or even think about breasts as it would cause him pain otherwise. Sometime later when Issei is able to move again, both Rias and Akeno warn him to not push himself too hard. Their group headed to an island on the coastal waters of Japan where they join up with an army of different races from various factions to battle Qlippoth's army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of the bodies of imperial beast led by Apophis who are on route to their location. With Issei's assistance, Rias activated her Crimson Extinct Dragonar armor and fought alongside everyone. At the end of the war, after Sirzechs, his peerage and some of the other mythology leaders sealed Trihexa along with themselves, Rias is seen next to Sona who are both expressing their sadness and disappointment at their older siblings for leaving them so suddenly. In Volume 22, Rias catches Akeno attempts to have sex with Issei, who joins them not wanting to be left out. They were interrupted by the arrival of Ravel and the Church Trio, with Ravel giving the news to Rias about the Rating Game World Tournament. After this, Rias kisses Issei's cheek and leaves with Akeno to find out more about the tournament. On the day of graduation, Rias goes together with Issei and Akeno to Kuoh Academy, holding Issei's arm while they walk. In the ceremony, she shed tears after Yuuto, Koneko, and Gasper started to call her "nee-san". She then gets proposed by Issei which she tearfully accepts and the two become engaged. Червоний Дракон-Імператор Палаючої Правди × Білий Дракон-Імператор Ранкової Зорі: Істині Дракони Академії Куо Rias attended the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup and witness Issei's grand entrance through Ryuuteimaru with Rias saying to Issei that she won't lose to him. After Issei's match against Baraqiel, Rias started to bicker with Akeno after Issei confessed to her on who will take Issei's virginity. Сили та здібності 'Демонічна Сила: Rias has exceptional demonic power even for a High-Class Devil. Azazel noted that even without training, Rias has the potential to become a Devil of the highest class relying solely on natural talent alone. * Сила Руйнування : A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. ** Зоря Знищення : Rias' ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Rias's demonic power due to the influence of Issei's power. Rias manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes the form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrated by the latter similar to a black hole. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game. Експерт Магії: Rias is also shown to be proficient in using magic such as the ritual to drain energy from Issei's left hand to let it appear human again, healing spells, teleportation magic, as well as defensive magic to protect herself as well as her servants from powerful attacks. Цицько-Промінь: Rias has gained the ability to project a red light from her breasts, which recharges Issei's energy. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which makes Issei cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. Експерт Тактик: Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Rias has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. Політ: Будучи демоном, Ріас може використовувати крила для польоту. Зміна Пам'яті: Ріас показала навички у зміні пам'яті інших людей, змінивши спогади батьків Іссея. Предмети Драгонар Багряного Знищення : A combination technique between Rias and Issei. Issei uses his Red Wyverns and they sync both of their auras and the Wyverns attach themselves to Rias to create her own female version of Issei’s Scale Mail. The armor acts just like Issei's, boosting Rias's abilities and giving her the ability to utilize Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate until she reaches her limit. Цитати * (Представляючи себе Іссею) «Мене звати Ріас Ґреморі. Я — демон. А також я твоя господиня. Рада зустрічі, Хьодо Іссей-кун. Чи можна просто Ісе?» (Том I, Життя 1) * «А тепер, мої гарні слуги, давайте знищимо ворогів на нашому шляху, як команда Ґреморі!» (Том XII, Життя -2) * «Якщо ти станеш сильніше або можеш заспокоїтися від торкань до моїх грудей, то я не проти бути Принцесою-перемикачем. Принцесою-перемикачем, яка належить лише тобі. Якщо я зможу стати джерелом твоєї сили, то іншого не смію бажати ... Мій улюблений Ісе» (Том VII, Життя 3) * «Ти нарешті назвав мене по імені......... я чекала цього весь цей час. Я дійсно чекала...... Але у мене не вистачало сміливості сказати це тобі...... Тому мені здавалося, що це ніколи не трапиться...... Але коли я почула про твої почуття в той раз......... Я була така щаслива...... Я була настільки щаслива, що мало не заплакала прямо під час матчу......» (Том X, Нове Життя) * «Світ без нього! Мене не хвилює, що стане зі світом без Ісе!...... Для мене він був...... Ісе був...... Він був для мене важливіше, ніж будь-хто інший. Щоб я жила без нього......» (Том XII, Життя -3) Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Жінки Категорія:Демони en:Rias Gremory de:Rias Gremory es:Rias Gremory ru:Риас Гремори Категорія:Академія Куо Категорія:Королі Категорія:Клуб окультних досліджень Категорія:72 стовпи Категорія:Ґреморі Категорія:DxD